


Prey and Predator

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [34]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brothers, Conversations, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, This Time Around Era, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor and Zac have a weird chat on the tour bus.





	Prey and Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prey

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Zac asked Taylor as they both lay in Taylor's bunk though it was a tight fight. After all they were teenagers now and both were tall.

Taylor was taller though. All legs and limb while Zac was just tall and pudgy.

It was why Taylor was the favorite of the band. The heartthrob that every girl wanted and well Zac was sure some guys wanted Taylor too but he wasn't sure if Taylor was interested in anyone or if Taylor even knew what he did to people. How many heads he turned. 

One of those heads pathetically being Zac. Not that Zac would ever admit that he found Taylor attractive or that Taylor was the main star in all of his wet dreams. It just wasn't normal and so Zac would keep his sick twisted secret all to himself.

"How do I look at you?" Taylor questioned looking genuinely curious like he had no clue how he looked at people. Especially how he looked at Zac.

He had a tendency to look at Zac like he was the predator and Zac was some kind of prey that he wanted to devour.

"Like I'm some kind of prey and you're the predator," Zac answered him and the moment the words left his mouth he wished they hadn't. They almost made him feel stupid.

Who in their right mind even noticed things like that?

Taylor laughed as he moved a bit closer to Zac, "That sounds incredibly morbid," he said almost sounding amused now that his laughter had died down and Taylor was doing nothing to help Zac and his feeling of stupidity.

"Maybe it does but it's how you look at me."

"Does it bother you?" Taylor asked him and there was that curiousness again. "If so I can always try to stop looking at you like that. Find a way to control my eyes and my face."

Chewing on his lap Zac hated that he even had to think over Taylor's question but he did. He literally had to lay there and figure out if it bothered him or not.

Shaking his head Zac felt his cheeks heating up, "No," he admitted almost shamefully. "It doesn't bother me so you don't have to stop."

Taylor only smiled at his words and the smile was enough to make Zac wonder if Taylor had been playing stupid all along. Maybe he knew how he had looked at Zac and maybe he did it on purpose.

That or Zac was just projecting thanks to all the weird things that Taylor was making him feel now. That seemed more likely if he were being honest with himself.


End file.
